9 ABY
Covering MUSH events occurring from March 2000 until March 2001. This is also referred to as Year 28 on the Imperial Standard calendar. IC Events * Rumors circulate on Coruscant about a break-in at the Imperial Palace, during which several items of undetermined value were mysteriously stolen from Mon Mothma's office (once Emperor Palpatine's private chambers). * The New Republic invades Bespin, and drives Imperial Forces out. * Chief Naval Officer of the Empire, Fleet Admiral Thrax Daimien, is killed while on a boarding party mission in a remote system. Lexington Atticus is promoted to Rear Admiral and given command of the Imperial Navy. * Cochran de la Rhine's location is disclosed, thus finishing many years of isolationism. The planet becomes open to the general public. * Gastus IV is destroyed by Emperor Valak's Death Star. Prominent owners of the Angry Rancor cruise ship – Jack Raven and Rhea Zuri – perish while on the surface. * FineLine Spaceways CEO Benjamin Jawatha found dead at his home. FLS COO Kartijan Lore is appointed CEO of the company. * A project is undertaken by Presav Avalyshaar Laarken to rebuild the Union Assembly's Hall of Hours. During the reconstruction, Avalyshaar is shot and falls into a coma. When she awakens, doctors find her memory severely affected by her injury and she is declared unfit for the presidency. The Chair of the Admiralty, Sar Admiral Salonika Batrad, is instated as CDU Presav. * Rumors that Ithor is the next target of the Empire's Death Star III bring the New Republic Senate to evacuate the planet. Griffons aide evacuation. * Riots at Kashyyyk between the New Republic garrison and natives causes political upheaval in rumors that the Republic's soldiers are behaving like the Empire. * A battle erupts at Pride-1 when CSA and Imperial forces arrive in-system. New Republic forces are called in to fight alongside the Griffon Alliance, and in the end, the invading forces are repelled. * Luke Skywalker's Jedi School is infiltrated by a young Sith Apprentice (Etrigan) who has subconscious orders to destroy the school and purge the Jedi. * After months of infiltration, Etrigan perpetrates the death of three of Skywalker's students (Aubrey, Priti, Tholt) and destroys the Jedi School with explosives. Only one student (Ethan Katana) survives. The Third Jedi Purge is completed. * Baron Administrator of Bespin and Senator of Ithor both make pleas to the New Republic Senate for independence from the New Republic, and are granted their requests. * Calamari, a major stronghold for the New Republic, is overrun by Imperial forces in a fierce battle. Major damage was done to both the planet and the shipyards in system by the third Death Star's superlaser weapon and the Imperial fleet. The system falls entirely under Imperial control. * NCI CEO Delila Dmitri appointed as Cloud City Baron Administrator. NCI Headquarters relocated to the Bespin system as a result. * The Imperial fleet attacks Sluis Van. Despite strong New Republic defenses, the Death Star manages to destroy Sluis Van, and the Imperials occupy the shipyards. The New Republic manage to severely damage the Empire's flagship, the Emperor Valak, which is later declared a total loss. * Coruscant, center of the New Republic government, is invaded by the Empire. After a massive ground assault and an Imperial blockade erected, Coruscant falls to full Imperial control. * In the weeks and months following the fall of Coruscant, the Galactic Empire changes its focus from regaining territory to fortification and defense. Maps are drawn and redrawn, but Emperor Valak retains Dreven as the capital world of his New Imperial Order. The New Republic retreats back to darker corners, to lick the wounds of its mounting political and geographical defeats. Battles *Second Battle of Bespin *Battle of Gastus IV *Third Battle of Pride-1 *Battle of Mon Calamari *Second Battle of Sluis Van *Third Battle of Coruscant Births Deaths *Jack Raven *Woren Isaal *Nathan R. Jessup *Hawke Taren *Molly M'rena *Rhea Zuri *Benjamin Jawatha *Aubrey *Priti *Tholt ---- Category:Individual years